


El Internet No Es Solamente Para Pornografia

by nattriesherbest (Nat_H)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_H/pseuds/nattriesherbest
Summary: John es el novio por internet de Sherlock - y es de CANADÁ.Nadie cree que es real.-Traducción paraThe Internet Is Not Just For Porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



> Traducción de [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) de [cyerus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus).

Sherlock enviando mensajes de texto en una escena del crimen no era inusual.

Sherlock enviando mensajes de texto, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y riendo cariñosamente, eso era fuera de lo ordinario.

 ―Huh. Finalmente se ha chiflado. Es una pena, pensaba que sería en unos tres meses ―Donovan inclinó su cabeza, pensativa―. ¿Quién ganó la apuesta?

 Ignorandola, Lestrade aclaró su garganta y preguntó:

 ―Sherlock, ¿con quién estás hablando?

 Los ojos de Sherlock nunca dejaron la pantalla.

 ―No estoy hablando con nadie.

 Oh, por el amor de...

 ―¿A quién le estás escribiendo?

 ―Mi novio.

 El silencio resultante fue tan doloroso que incluso Sherlock lo noto, quién levantando la mirada, pestañeó en confusión.

 ―¿Algún problema?

 ―Tu novio ―dijo Anderson incrédulo.

 ―Eso fue lo que dije ―respondió Sherlock irritable.

 ―Tu. Tienes un novio.

 ―Anderson, ¿acaso las células restantes en tu cerebro finalmente decidieron abandonarte? Te repites a ti mismo. Incesantemente.

 ―¿Cuánto pagaste por él? ―añadió Donovan―. ¿Es uno de esos novios que ordenas por correo? No puedes confiar en ellos, toman tus ahorros de toda la vida y corren a las Islas Caimán.

 ―Muy bien, es suficiente ―dijo Lestrade en voz alta, interrumpiendo antes de que todo se transformara en una pelea de niños―completa con tirones de pelo y mordiscos―. Había ocasiones en las que él realmente podía empatizar con su profesor de gramática de la escuela―. Bien por ti, Sherlock, pero estamos en una escena del crimen. Puedes hablar con tu no... ―su garganta se cerró. Su cerebro se rehusaba a usar las palabras “Sherlock” y “novio”  juntas en la misma oración con un pronombre posesivo―. Puedes hablar con él después.

 ―Difícilmente ―Sherlock exhaló con una mueca―. Estoy preguntando acerca de la tasa de descomposición en los hígados humanos. Es vital para el caso.

 Las palabras de Donovan―“¿Por qué podría él saber acerca de la descomposición de un cuerpo? Oh Dios, ¿te encontraste un novio asesino en serie?”―fueron ahogadas por Lestrade―“¡Sherlock! ¡No puedes dar detalles de una investigación en curso!”―.

 ―Estoy quebrando suficientes reglas al dejarte entrar aquí...

 ―Es terriblemente lógico...

 ―...y que te permita hacerlo no significa que puedes traer un compañero de juego…

 ―…él va matando personas y te trae partes de ellos para que puedas experimentar. Probablemente también hace las compras, porque es del tipo _proveedor_ …

 ―…hay reglas, estúpido. Puede que tu no creas en ellas, ¡pero el resto de nosotros tiene que seguirlas si queremos conseguir una sentencia!

 ―...y después se acurrucan en el sofá y hablan de su día. Él te habla de las personas que va matando y tu le cuentas acerca de los macabros crímenes que has resuelto, y todo es terriblemente, _terriblemente_ doméstico.

 Sherlock frunció el ceño en dirección de los dos.

 ―John es un doctor ―anunció a Donovan.

 Y en respuesta a Lestrade, Sherlock declaró:

 ―Y dudo que a los canadienses les importe un simple escándalo por herencia que terminó mal.

 Lestrade parpadeo.

 ―Los canadienses.

 ―Oh, maravilloso, ahora tu te repites a ti mismo ―Sherlock lanzó una mirada aguda a Anderson―. Felicitaciones, Anderson. Eres el primer caso de transferencia de estupidez humano-a-humano.

 ―¡Sherlock! ―Lestrade estuvo apunto de gritar―. ¿Qué tienen los canadienses que ver con esto?

 Sherlock dirigió su mirada al cielo con la expresión "por-qué-mi-genialidad-se-gasta-con-estos-mortales-de-mente-pequeña” firmemente apostada en su rostro. Lestrade estaba familiarizado con esa expresión. Se encontraban con frecuencia.

 ―John es canadiense. Y aunque es bastante talentoso, dudo que pueda afectar el sistema judicial británico desde Richmond.

 Todos intercambiaron miradas.

 ―Sherlock ―Lestrade dijo con cuidado―, ¿exactamente cómo conociste a, uh, John?

 ―Por internet.

 El notable silencio anterior estaba de vuelta, y traía consigo a sus amigos Vergonzoso y Santa Mierda.

 ―Oh Dios ―Donovan se quejó―. ¿Por qué no podías encontrar un agradable asesino en serie?

 

*

 

―¿Cómo esta tu amigo por correo, querido?

 ―No es mi amigo por correo, señora Hudson, es mi novio.

 ―Por supuesto, querido.

 

*

 

No puedes ser novio de alguien a través de internet. Mami no lo aprobara. MH

Vete a la mierda. SH

 

*

 

Lestrade esperaba que Sherlock se aburriese y abandonara todo lo relacionado con el novio-por-internet-de-Canadá.

 No fue así. Si era posible, Sherlock se encapricho aún más.

 ―No puedes ser que seas tan estúpido ―Sherlock levantó sus manos en el aire―. Si John estuviera aquí se habría dado cuenta hace siglos.

 Ahora esa frase se escuchaba constantemente. Si John estuviera aquí. John dijo esto. John dijo lo otro. John golpearía el suelo y su asesino saldría a la luz, maniatado y con todo el papeleo ya hecho.

 Había sido así por meses. Estaba llegando al punto en el cual Lestrade saltaba cada vez que escuchaba el nombre “John”.

 Donovan, por otro lado, había llegado a su límite.

 ―Oh, ¡termina ya con eso!

 Sherlock se burló de ella.

 ―¡Podría si es que ustedes hicieran su trabajo! Honestamente, John…

 ―¡John no es real! ¡Nunca ha sido real! ¡Es alguien que tu creaste para que nosotros pensáramos que eres más humano o algo así!

 ―Oh, ¿qué te ha llevado a tan brillante deducción? ―Sherlock estaba prácticamente gruñendo―. Comparta con nosotros, Sargento Donovan. Siempre disfruto escuchando sus intentos de lógica.

 ―¡Suficiente! ―Lestrade ladró―. Donovan, asegura la escena. Sherlock, tú conmigo.

 Lestrade guió a Sherlock hacía una esquina más tranquila. Sherlock le lanzó una mirada aguda, una extraña mezcla de desafío e inquietud.

 ―John es real. Tiene un blog. Así lo encontre.

 ―Si, te creo. Estoy seguro de que John existe. Pero Sherlock ―Lestrade tomó un tono más gentil―, ¿lo conoces?

 ―¡Claro que lo conozco! Es un doctor, fue parte de los Servicios Médicos de las Fuerzas Armadas de Canadá. Es terrible con la tecnología y él…

 ―¿Te has encontrado con él? ¿Sabes siquiera cómo luce?

 Sherlock hizo un sonido de disgusto.

 ―Me gusta por su mente. No podría importarme menos como luce.

 ―Sherlock ―Lestrade suspiró―, sé que esto puede ser duro de oír, pero John podría no ser quien tu crees que es.

 ―Sé exactamente quién es.

 ―¿Estás seguro? ―Lestrade lo presionó―. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que lo conoces? Internet puede esconder mucho acerca de una persona. Nadie puede deducir todo acerca del otro por solo unos correos electrónicos y un blog. Ni siquiera tú.

 Por un segundo, Sherlock se vio afligido. Rápidamente volvió a su usual impasividad, pero Lestrade pudo ver la duda pasando frente a sus ojos.

 ―Mira, John puede ser quien dice que es. O puede ser algún niño jugando contigo por diversión, o una anciana solitaria. El punto es que no puedes saber. No en una situación como esta.

 El Sherlock que volvió a la escena del crimen se veía afligido. Pese a que resolvió el caso con su usual eficiencia, el áspero ingenio no se encontraba presente.

 No mencionó a John de nuevo.

 

*

 

Una semana después, Lestrade se detuvo en el número 221B de Baker Street para ver a Sherlock. La señora Hudson respondió a la puerta.

 ―Oh, me temo que lo acaba de perder, Detective Inspector. Se fue por un caso al otro lado del océano.

 Alarma atravesó su espalda.

 ―¿No fue a Canadá, cierto?

 ―¿Canadá? No, creo que lo escuche decir algo acerca de Bielorrusia.

 ―Oh. Bien, muy bien. Cuando vuelva, ¿puede usted decirle que me llame?

 ―Por supuesto, querido.

 Lestrade volvió a la Nueva Scotland Yard sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Parecía como que Sherlock lo había escuchado por una vez en su vida y estaba devolviendo su vida al camino correcto.

 Excelente. Mientras más pronto el incidente del novio imaginario quedará atrás mejor.

 

*

 

Lestrade no vio a Sherlock por otro mes. Nada más que un particular triple homicidio lo empujó a enviar un mensaje a Sherlock con las palabras “Trae tu trasero aquí o le daré todo a Dimmock”.

 ―¡No te atrevas a tocar eso, Anderson!

 Sherlock se acercó a la escena con su abrigo moviéndose dramáticamente detrás de él. El saludo de Lestrade murió en su garganta cuando vio a un hombre bajo y robusto siguiéndolo. El hombre estaba vestido en jeans y una chaqueta militar canvas, y observaba la situación con mediano interés.

 ―Sherlock, ¿qué te dije acerca de las escenas del crimen no siendo el lugar para tus citas de juego?

 Sherlock le lanzó una mirada mordaz, pero el extraño respondió antes que él.

 ―Oh, perdón. Suponía que no debía estar aquí. Esperare fuera, Sherlock.

 Sherlock frunció el ceño. Donovan levantó la vista desde donde estaba agachada sobre el cuerpo, la sorpresa evidente en sus rasgos.

 ―¿Eres americano?

 El hombre sonrió brevemente en su dirección.

 ―Canadiense, en realidad.

 Todos se congelaron en sus posiciones.

 ―Canadiense ―Lestrade dijo con voz ausente―. ¿Por casualidad no te llamas John?

 El extraño sonrió, de alguna forma confundido.

 ―Uh, sí. Doctor John Watson. Hola. ―él levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

 Lestrade la estrechó, más como un reflejo ya que su mente convenientemente tuvo un fallo en el sistema igual que un producto Microsoft de mala calidad.

 Sherlock tenía una mirada monstruosamente engreída.

 La actividad en la escena se había detenido por completo. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando al hombre para poder trabajar. Lestrade podría haberles gritado, pero su cerebro tenía todavía que volver a funcionar. Por la cantidad de tiempo que estaba tomando, probablemente aún funcionaba con Windows Vista.

 John miró en su dirección con expresión perpleja y clavó el pulgar en su propio hombro.

 ―¿Debería marcharme?

 ―No ―Sherlock estaba de pronto al otro lado de la habitación, parado frente a John con sus pechos casi tocándose―. Quedate. Voy a necesitarte.

 John le sonrió, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugadas. Sherlock no sonrío de vuelta, pero su rostro se suavizó visiblemente.

 Mientras Sherlock merodeaba alrededor del cuerpo, Donovan se posiciono al lado del hombre.

 ―Así que tu eres el infame John.

 ―No estoy tan seguro acerca de lo de infame, pero sí.

 ―¿Eres un asesino en serie?

 ―Um, no.

 ―El Fenómeno puede que lo sea ―Donovan lo observó, notando la camisa a cuadros y el suéter de lana―. Tu pareces normal.

 ―¿Gracias?

 ―Él nos ha dicho que eres su novio, ¿sabes? Por siglos.

 ―¿De verdad? ―John frunció el ceño―. Eso es extraño.

 Donovan tenía la mirada vindicada de alguien que sabía que las reglas de normalidad y racionalidad se reestablecerian en el mundo.

 ―Si, es extraño.

 ―Porque me propuso matrimonio hace meses.

 La estabilidad fue de corta vida.

 John habló a través de la habitación.

 ―Hey, ¿no has cambiado de opinión, cierto?

 ―No seas estúpido ―Sherlock se burló―. Estamos esperando. Mami quiere una boda en verano.

 ―Si, bueno, recuerda que mi visa se acaba en unos meses.

 ―Difícilmente. Mycroft ya debe estar confirmando tu doble nacionalidad. Seguro tendrá los papeles para el martes.

 ―Huh. Eso es… amable ―John arrugó la nariz―. Recuérdame, ¿qué es lo que hace tu hermano?

 ―Eso no importa, John. Ven a ver esto.

 John lanzó una mirada a Lestrade para obtener su permiso. Lestrade movió las manos afirmativamente sin decir una palabra. Necesitaba recostarse y quizá también una franela fría. O un whisky. Mucho, mucho whisky.

 Donovan se acercó a él y silenciosamente le entregó una barra de chocolate Mars. Lestrade la terminó en dos bocados.

 ―Increible.

 ―Si.

 ―Eran tantas las formas en que podría haber ido mal. Debería haber salido todo mal ―Donovan parecía meditativa.

 ―Mm.

 ―Solo él podría haber ido contra todo pronóstico. Y consiguió un novio atractivo ―Donovan suspiró―. No hay justicia en este mundo.

 John le susurró a Sherlock, indicando a uno de los cuerpos. Con sus dedos señaló las uñas de una de las manos y luego la cabeza. Sherlock exclamó agitado, y tomando a John por el cuello, lo besó.

 Donovan observaba ávidamente.

 ―Oh Dios.

 ―¿Tienes algo, Sherlock? ―Lestrade preguntó con el aire de alguien que estaba tan traumatizado que simplemente había aceptado vivir como una cáscara vacía por el resto de su vida.

 ―¡Gemelos! ―Sherlock le gritó mientras pasaba a su lado―. ¡Vamonos, John!

 John corrió detrás de él, agitando su mano alegremente mientras se alejaba.

 Lestrade pellizco el puente de su nariz.

 ―Que Dios nos ayude. Ahora son dos.

 Donovan hizo un sonido de profunda meditación.

 ―Me pregunto si estaremos invitados a la boda.

**Author's Note:**

> Edición 21/01/2018: Sintaxis y ortografía.


End file.
